Kuroshitsuji: What would happen if ?
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: A series of alternative stories where things are different from what we know. What would happen if Kuroshitsuji's story was different?


One shot 1: Rachel is not Ciel's mother (alternate story)

The Earl Vincent Phantomhive be married to Rachel Durless for 3 months and they still had no children; However, Earl Phantomhive began to get bored of his beautiful blonde wife, and began to frequent other women, but he only frequented single women, already 9 years ago, before being a married man, he had a relationship with a married woman and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about that woman. Rachel was so good and perfect while that woman was simply her, however, something that both women had in common was that they both had sapphire blue eyes. Maybe that was the reason why among the 2 Durless sisters, Vincent chose Rachel.

That afternoon Vincent was talking to his friend Claus, the latter wanted to make his friend come into reason and stop with his dates and mistress, who was now a married man and should behave as such.

"Do you think I can run into a jealous boyfriend?" Vincent joked

"I'm serious, Vincent, having multiple mistress can be dangerous"

"You talk like my sister"

"Don't you mind Rachel?"

When mentioning his wife, Earl Phantomhive, he remained serious. He wasn't a bad person and he never wanted to hurt Rachel, but things were different now, when he met Rachel she was purity, but when they got married Vincent had lost interest in her.

"I don't want to talk about it" Vincent replied

"She is your wife now"

"Maybe I'll get married very soon"

"Vincent ..."

"I must go; I have an appointment"

Vincent went to his appointment with a red-haired woman while they were followed by a man and a child, the boy who was not more than 8 years old apparently scared or confused, but he clung to the sleeve of his father's coat.

"Daddy ..."

"What's up, Ciel?"

"he is the bastard?"

"Yes, Ciel. It's he"

"And are you going to punish him?"

"Yes, Ciel, but there is also a way for you to make me very happy"

"What is it?" Ciel asked, eager to recover his father's love

"All you have to do, my sweet boy, is to help me exterminate a witch"

"A witch?"

"Yes, and when the witch and her husband will have been exterminated, you can go with mom"

"Then I'll do it!" the boy cheerfully said

After that father and son went to have an ice cream of chocolate. But what Ciel, an 8-year-old boy did not know, was that his mother was dead and the man he called father was not his father. Ciel's mother was Vincent Phantomhive's lover for a long time and all this man wanted was revenge.

.

.

.

Vincent's date ended quickly when the beautiful redhead felt bad and Count Phantomhive went to accompany her home after Vincent returned to his mansion with the excuse for his wife. Lately Vincent behaved as if he were single and Rachel didn't notice, and if he did, he preferred to ignore it.

When Vincent arrived at the manor, all the lights were off, which seemed strange to him, but as he walked through his mansion hoping to meet some servant and while doing so he felt that someone else was there, maybe was a servant.

"anyone here?"

I ask, but there was no answer until he found Tanaka and the other unconscious servants on the floor, when Vincent took a few steps back.

"What's happening here...?"

But before Vincent Phantomhive could approach his servants to verify that they were well, a strange man behind him, hit him with a stick to his head leaving him unconscious. In that state the Earl Vincent Phantomhive dreamed of something strange or perhaps saw an image of the future.

The Earl Phantomhive appeared in a wedding dress shop in London, but in the year 2020. 155 years in the future. Where he could see many women taking photos with their cell phones to the brides and the dresses they liked. Among all those women there was a woman who was with her friends trying on a wedding dress, she was a very beautiful woman and strangely familiar. At one point the woman looked at him and was surprised to be surprised, as was Vincent, but that illusion did not last long since that man, who had entered his manor, had woken him up by throwing a bucket of cold water to Vincent that took him out, of that dream or such moment of that trance.

"Good evening, welcome to your nightmare" a black-haired man and glasses said

"Who you are?" Vincent asked

"You don't know me, but I'm the man who you ruined his life"

"What?"

"So you don't realize, right? You'll already notice"

The strange man walked away and Vincent could see that Rachel, his wife, was tied with much of strings to the point of looking like a puppet. The man had gagged he not to listen to her cries, when Vincent realized that he was chained like a mad dog.

"What do you want?" Vincent scared asked

"Let everyone see how you really are"

"What? No… I don't understand"

"Of course you understand! You are the Queen's Watchdog and the hero of England, but in reality you are a bad person who will go to heaven while a poor lawyer like me will go to hell, but if I will go to hell I will do something very important first"

"Are you crazy!"

The strange man in glasses just frowned and threw another bucket of cold water at the earl. The water was so cold that Vincent began to shake and began to chatter his teeth. In the look of that man there was hatred and contempt. What had he done to this man?

"Everyone must believe that you are a good person, but you are not, you are a bad rich person"

"It is easier for a camel to enter through the eye of a needle than a rich man to enter the sky"

"Did you say that while you were with my wife ?!"

"..."

"You already know who I am"

Then, the strange man turned to look at Rachel, who had heard everything that man had said. Which took a bunch of photos from his pocket and showed them to Rachel. All were photos of Vincent, her husband, with other women.

"It's true, ma'am, the man you married is unfaithful husband"

"...What do you want?!"

"That you see how you really are, the bad person you are and for that I want you to do something"

"...What?"

The strange man said nothing, just walked to the couch and removed a sheet, there was a gagged girl but strangely the girl remained calm. The strange man kissed the girl's forehead and then walked to Rachel, who was still gagged and crying.

"You don't love her, but you care, right?"

"That ... that's not true"

" You lie, or you would never have stolen my wife"

"I don't..."

"Tell her what you really feel for her or I'll cut her into pieces"

"I love my wife!"

"you do not believe me?" the man asked

From his raincoat, the stranger man took out a small ax, and with that same ax he cut Rachel an ear; she began to writhe in pain and Vincent was surprised and scared by what he had just seen.

"Say it or this time I'll cut her nose" the stranger threatened

"it's okay! Okay ... I'll say it ... I'll say it"

"Say it then"

"It's true ... I go out with other women and I don't tell them I'm married"

"And why?" the stranger asked

"I ... I ..."

"You are late"

The stranger approached Rachel and was about to cut off her other ear if it wasn't because Vincent shouted why.

"I got bored of her!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she is so perfect and good, she is not like other women and that is boring"

"It's true, I was following her and she is a very boring but beautiful woman, although not as much as my Ella. What else?"

"... I didn't want to get married yet it was all my sister's idea"

The man seemed to be angry and with the ax he cut a finger to Rachel. Given this, Vincent did not know what he had done wrong. This man was sick and quickly tried to break free from the chains, but could not; while that strange girl with blue eyes and black hair looked at him Who was that girl? Was she…? But Vincent couldn't articulate that question in his head, the stranger threw a bucket of ice water at Vincent.

"Don't look at her" the stranger said

"Who is the girl?!"

"I found her on the street, she was up late at night and she was walking down the street, don't you think that is irresponsible?"

"...What am I supposed to do now?" Vincent was afraid

"Tell her what you really feel for her and you better be true"

Vincent, wet and cold, looked at Rachel and told her the whole truth.

"Rachel ... the truth is that you bore me a lot, you're the most boring woman in England"

" ... " Rachel opened her eyes wide

"Perfection, temperance and purity; attributes that never interested me in a woman I should have chosen your sister! At least she is in good health!"

" ...!" Rachel started to squirm

"I can't get you anywhere because you're always sick, what the hell was I thinking when I married you? If it wasn't for your eyes I wouldn't have done it"

"...?!"

"Yes ... your eyes are the same as those of my first lover, I loved her eyes, that was the reason I married you!"

Rachel writhed in anger rather than in pain and the stranger laughed, she was laughing at the situation and everything. Then he approached Vincent and smiled.

"Congratulations, you passed the first test"

"the ... first test?"

"Yep, you proved to be a bad husband, but you're still a good person, the damn queen's watchdog!"

"What do you want now?!"

"Do you see that girl? I want you to kill her with your hands or kill Lady Rachel"

"What?! no!"

"Let's what Lady Rachel says"

The stranger took Rachel's gag off and she bit him, the stranger got so angry that she hit Rachel so hard she broke Rachel's nose and she started screaming.

"Kill her!"

"You heard the lady, apparently she is not as good as we thought"

"I can't ... kill a girl"

The stranger approached Vincent and laid a hard hand on him, but not enough to break it the hand.

"Do it or the next one who I will cut to pieces will be you"

"Ok ... Ok"

"Kill her Vincent! Kill that girl!"

Vincent approached the girl with beautiful blue eyes like Rachel's and after whispering a "I'm sorry" he began to strangle her until the girl no longer moved and the wig fell off, revealing she was a boy. The stranger shed a few tears and approached them.

"It's a boy…"

"His name was Ciel, it was the wedding gift you gave Ella ... he was a good boy and I loved him, though ..."

"YOU MADE ME KILL MY SON!"

"CIEL IS MY SON! ... he has your blood, but he was mine as Ella was mine, I killed Ella when I discovered that Ciel was not my son, but I charged my revenge against the man who ruined my life ... Your shit count You ruined everything! ... Ella was my dream ... YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT RIGHT!

The stranger approached Ciel's body and stroked his head and then gave him a chaste fatherly kiss.

"Look, Ciel ... dad always keeps his promises, now go with mom"

But Ciel was not dead since he took a deep breath to prove he was alive. This angered the stranger who approached menacingly with his ax in Vincent's hand.

"You made me break a promise to Ciel!"

But before the stranger could touch Vincent, this achievement, with much pain, broke free of his chains and defended himself from the attack. The 2 fought for the ax until Vincent managed to remove it and gave the stranger 3 axes in the chest, which fell to the dead floor with the ax buried in his chest. Vincent looked at what he had done as if it were part of a dream, a bad dream, but everything was real.

\- You Bastard ... I will take revenge

Vincent turned around and saw that Ciel had reacted and seen everything.

\- Ciel ...

\- I'LL KILL THEM!

In that a raven demon appeared who offered his help to Ciel, the boy accepted.

.

.

.

Actuallity

Ciel, now 13 years old, was telling this whole story to Sebastian, his demon butler.

"And that's the story" Ciel looking at his cup of tea said

"The day I met him, I did not understand why you were dressed as a girl and was tied, but now I know, your stepfather was crazy"

"My father!"

"Are you still insisting on that? Biologically you are the son of Vincent Phantomhive what makes the man you called your father, your stepfather"

"he loved me very much!"

"My Lord"

"Now go get me more tea"

"Yes, my lord"

That night only Ciel had gotten his way. Being the bastard son of Earl Vincent Phantomhive was something he didn't expect, but now he had everything.


End file.
